The primary objective of this specialized research training and mentorship focused interdisciplinary program is to provide outstanding junior and senior undergraduates with unique and advanced exposure to biobehavioral and psychosocial research to equip and to motivate their pursuit of a research career in any of several mental health related academic disciplines. As a consequence of Program participation, these NIMH COR Honors Students will be particularly well-prepared for interdisciplinary graduate mental health research programs (e.g., biopsychology). Their advanced qualifications, in addition to professional and disciplinary knowledge also will include methodological, statistical and computer skills in diverse research roles. The program is designed to encourage and sustain students' interest in research careers by improving greatly their qualifications for gaining entry to, and success in, the highest quality graduate programs and eventual careers directed toward NIMH related research and mental health disparities reductions. The two-year program has several components: (1) unique and continuous exposure to and participation in advanced biomedical, biobehavioral and psychosocial research in Mental Health research areas within the disciplines of psychology, zoology, anthropology, sociology and social work at Howard University. These will provide intense sources of mentoring from faculty, graduate students and will involve NIMH-COR High School Honors co-researchers; (2) specialized computer training for a variety of scholarly and research functions; (3) specialized advanced coursework in scientific conceptualization, logical research progression, methods, and statistics and computers in research and (4) scientific colloquia to increase exposure to research and to strong career models. This proposed renewal intends to, (1) add significant new types and frequencies of evaluation and a new Advisory Panel to improve the program and (2) to enhance networking among trainees and graduates to further encourage confidence and high expectations of success. Program success is measured in terms of our students? achievements. Of our 133 graduates, 35 have PhDs (44 percent of those at least 8 years post-COR), 3 MDs, 7 are ABD, 8 are now in application and 89 percent have entered graduate programs. Enthusiasm in the NIMH-COR Program is very strong.